Jake Long And Kim Possible: Heroes United
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For these two they've never thought they would be working together. But when Drakken steals the magical creatures it's up to both of them to stop him and sometimes it's good to have help.
1. Chapter 1

A Typical Day For Kim Possible

"Hey Kim you ready?" her friend Ron Stoppable then asked

Now Kim was just your ordinary girl except she isn't ordinary.

She's a secret agent who saves the world from evil.

"Yes Ron i'm ready." she then replied

And so she and Ron went to enjoy life as usual and they've been doing so since they graduated high school.

"So Kim you don't think Drakken is up to anything do you?" he then asked

"Oh i'm sure whatever he does next we'll be ready for it. And besides since we already took care of the others then whatever he does next we'll make sure he will be stopped." she then replied to him

"Man i'm so glad we're secret agents." Ron then said

"Me too Ron. Me too." she then replied

And so as they were walking they knew that Drakken will have a plan.

Also there is someone who will help them.

But they didn't know it just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A Typical Day For Jake Long

Meanwhile in New York City, Jake Long was just enjoying a nice relaxing day.

After all he's the American dragon and his duty is to protect all magical creatures.

So in a way he has the coolest job in the world.

"Man it's good to be me." he then said to himself

As he was walking he then knew something bad was coming but what he didn't know was that someone would steal the magical creatures.

And he would team up with you know who.

But he just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

How It Began

Drakken was in his evil lair thinking of what his next evil plan will be.

"So do you even have an idea?" Shego then asked him

"Well yes I do and it involves magical creatures." he then replied

"Ok so what will you do with them?" she then asked

"We'll steal them and see if Kim Possible will come and then when she does then she'll be trapped." he then said

"Really? You know killing her would've been a better idea right?" she asked

"Oh that would be unfair." he then said

"Oh boy." she said

And so with the plan all set Drakken then knew it would be perfect.

When Jake went to Central Park in the woods, he then knew the magical creatures are gone.

He also knew whoever did this will pay.

He then went off to find them and what he didn't know was that someone else was also after him.

What they both didn't know was that they would both team up.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

How They First Met

So when Kim and Ron heard what Drakken was up to they then went to go make sure his plan would never happen.

While they were on their way there, they then saw what looked like a dragon.

But what they didn't know was that the dragon was actually Jake Long.

When they finally made it Kim and Ron both wanted to know who that dragon was.

"Ok who are you?" she asked him

"I'm Jake Long and i'm the American Dragon." he then replied

"Wait your a dragon?" Ron then asked him

"Why yes I am." he then replied

"So who was that guy who stole the magical creatures that I was suppose to protect?" he then asked them

"That's Drakken and I don't know why he would do that." Kim then said

"It's clear that if we're both after Drakken I was wondering maybe we could work together." Jake then said

"Maybe we could and well since you're a dragon then I guess it could work." Kim then said

And so they then knew teaming up would be the right choice for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan

"So here's how this works Kim and Ron you guys distract the bad guys and i'll find a way to get the magical creatures out of the trap." Jake then said

"Ok so you hope this works right?" Kim then asked him

"I sure hope so." he then replied

And so they then went to the rescue.

They also hoped this plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Magical Creature Rescue

Once they were in Drakken's evil lair, they then went to the plan.

Now as for Drakken and Shego they did try to stop them but they then knew they were too powerful for them to take on.

So when Jake finally letted the magical creatures free, they then knew their plan was already a disaster.

They then surrendered and also knew Drakken was really bad at plans.

Now as for Kim and Jake they were both glad their plan worked after all.

Of course their time wouldn't last for long.

But at least they know it was worth it while it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

The Farewell

"Well I can't believe this is it." Kim said

"I hate to say this but not everything lasts forever." Jake then said

"Hey by the way thanks for helping us." Ron then said

"Anytime and thanks for helping me save the magical creatures." Jake then said

And so Jake would continue his duty of protecting all magical creatures.

As for Kim and Ron well they would later on continue their jobs as secret agents.

Let's just say they're both having good times from there on.


End file.
